Mabel x BillBipper
by FandomWeek
Summary: I love fanfics cx
1. Chapter 1

Mabel's P.O.V:

"Dipper wake up! There's someone in the kitchen!" I whisper-scream to my sleeping brother. He groans and rolls over. "Mabel its probably a rat. Plus it's 3 am, Go To Bed!" He said and he fell back asleep. I frown. I walk to my bed and I grab my flashlight. I turn it on. Nothing happens. "Ugh, more batteries." I say and I walk to my closet and pull out my sweater with batteries. I take 2 off and I put them in the flashlight. I turn it on, Light. I smile then I go the door of the bedroom and opened it. I get down stairs and there was a hissing sound. I was getting scared. I walk over to the kitchen and I see red stuff on the floor. No not red stuff it was...Blood? I felt a cold chill on my neck, I froze. "W-Who's there?" I stutter. "Shooting Star..." I hear a whisper in my ear. No one calls me that besides. "Bill!?" I whisper-scream. I turn to see a boy my age (16) but a little older. He smiled at me. "Your dreaming shooting star...Dreaming." He whispered and then everything was black. I wake up from the horrible dream, I was sweating and breathing deeply. I look over Dipper's bed and he was asleep. I look at my clock, I read out loud. "7 am." I get up and I run to Dipper's bed and I start to shake him. "Wake up Dipper, its 7." He wakes up and we both get dressed. We reach the stairs and we run down them. Dipper was first but then stopped at the end. I got down to see what was wrong. There was blood everywhere on the floor. "Mabel, look!" Dipper said pointing at the blood. I gulp, maybe that was not a dream. Maybe it was real but Bill lied to me. "Dipper..Where Grunkle Stan?" I said. Dipper looked at me with fear and said "I don't remember seeing him."


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel's P.O.V:

Me and Dipper run around the house looking for Stan. All we found was blood, blood and more blood. I sit on the couch outside after we finally got all the blood cleaned up. I started to cry, "What if Bill killed Stan?" I said to Dipper. He said nothing but he got up and went into the house. We got ready for bed. I climb into bed and so does Dipper. After Dipper fell asleep I got up and sneaked to the journal that sat on Dippers desk. I opened it and looked up "Bill Cipher" it said "Once a deal is sealed you can't turn back." That don't help. Then I found it the summon spell. I said it out loud. Nothing happened? I start to walk to my bed but then I see fire around me and I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel POV:

I wake up in a cave and I turn around to see Bill staring at me. "Shooting star your awake." He said with a smile. I growled and I said "What did you do to my Grunkle and my pig!" He stared and said "There in the corner." And pointed to a black door. I walked over and saw the knob. I turn the knob and I see Waddles and Stan. I start to run but the door closed and I hit it. "Let's make a deal." I hear a voice in my ear. I jump and I stare at Bill who was smiling. "What kind?" I say. "You do something for me and I'll let your family go." He said with a big smirk as his cane hits the door and the knob falls off. I stare in horror and I say "What do you want?" He gets closer and said "Kill someone who you love."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kill someone who you love." Bill said staring at me with a big grin on his evil evil face. "Never!" I yell He walks towards me. "Okay. Say good bye to Waddles and Stan." He winked as he held up his hand. I slowly hear Stan choking. No! Fine who do you want me to kill?!" I scream. I hear Stan stop choking then he got deep breathes. Bill smiled and said "Kill Pinetree." I gulped and I yelled "Someone else not Dipper please!" "Okay fine, Llama." He smirked now he knew me and Pacifica where best friends. "Ugh, Fine just don't kill them." I said this as I shook his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel's POV:

I walk up to Pacifica's house and I knock. I take a deep breathe as the door opened and Pacifica was standing in front of me. I held a knife in my hand but you can't see it because it's hidden in my jacket sleeve. "Mabel." Pacifica said. I look at her and she smiled. "What's up with the jacket?" She said and I tight my fingers around the knife. "Let's go in and go to your room." I said and she nodded. We get to her room and she started to dig through her closet. I take my jacket off and I raised my knife. "I bought some dresses and skirts, I have to find them." She said. 'One more step and I get waddles and Stan back' I thought. I step forward and I raise the knife.


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel's POV:

Pacifica turns around holding a dress. She drops it when she's sees the knife. "M-Mabel?" She stuttered. "Pacifica please don't make me feel bad." I said as tears filled my eyes. I step forward more as she backs up. "Please don't Mabel." She said. We both where crying. I drop the knife. Blood drips onto the floor. I drop to my knees and I stare at my hand witch I cut because I could not hurt her. "Mabel you hurt yourself!" Pacifica ran to me and helped me up. Just then everything went black. I had blacked out again..


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel's POV:

I wake up in bed that I have never seen. I look around, a window, door, and chair is all that's in the room. Nobody is here...wait no there's a shape sitting in the chair. Everything is blurry when I see the door swing open. A figure walks to the shape and I hear a deep voice say "We don't know why she blacked out but we don't know if she will wake up neither." "Is she in a coma or dead?" The shape said. I shut my eyes because I could not stand to see blurred stuff. "Well she's in a coma but like I said we can't save her." "Why?!" "She-" then I heard nothing. All I can hear is my head saying "You will die for the deals you made." And that was repeated over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel's POV:

I wake up finally and my eyes where not blurry. "What-what happened?" I said. I sat up and I heard a voice say "Someone didn't do there end of the deal.." A man steps In front of my bed. No, not a man it was Bill. "Naughty little girl." He said. "I could not kill my best friend!" I yell my voice full of anger. "Shh. Your yolks are asleep." He sat on my bed. "You know when people don't do deals, They have to pay the price." He held up his hand and I start to choke. He leans towards me and puts his hand on my chin I stop choking. I whimper. His lips brushes against mine.


End file.
